


Dr. Pines Experiment

by DarrowWyrlde



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: Stanford and his brother have been traveling for some time now, but there is one problem and eventuality that's been tormenting Stanford.Now, he seeks for a solution...without consulting his brother.





	Dr. Pines Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> So I was reading ‘Dr. Heidegger’s Experiment’ for my Literature class and got an idea for a fic. You don’t need to know that story to understand this though.

It was a pleasant day. The sun was bright and the salt air crisp. On the deck of the modest sailing ship sat two older men. Brothers. Twins. They sat in silence this particular morning, the one content with his fishing, and the other his studies.  

The younger brother -although he would insist there wasn’t a difference- was the one with the rod, and as he waited for a bite he allowed his mind to drift. It was relaxing, routine, and still he couldn’t help the thought that it was all too good to be true. Then again, he had been thinking as such for the past two years of exploration and the other shoe was yet to drop. He smiled. Today was nice.

The elder -who insisted there was a difference- was in deep concentration. He had a multitude of books, notebooks and various devices strewn about the bench where he sat. This was not uncommon, and was in fact as his brother would say, his default state. However, this morning’s study was not common, and his mind was engrossed in the topic. He was searching for something, as always, but this time it was different. He wasn’t merely searching to pacify his boundless curiosity. He was searching more intently than he had ever before. For his current quarry, if found, would change his and his brother’s life forever. It was his brother’s life in particular he hoped the subject would improve.

The morning went on. Fish were caught and pages turned. The sun rose high in the sky and the younger brother decided that his elder needed a change in scenery. 

“Hey Sixer, it’s ‘bout time for lunch. You wanna help me clean these fish?”

“You catch the fish, you clean the fish,” Stanford Pines replied automatically, not looking up from his book. 

“Yeah, but I was thinkin-”

“I help you once Stanley, and you’ll never let me keep to the rule again.”

“Fine,” Stanley Pines grumbled. “Just wanted you to move your nerd butt before it grew to the seat.”

Stanford didn’t hear or recognize this sentiment and continued his mental digging as if the exchange never happened. 

Stanley sighed as he realized that was how his brother was to be that day. Standing with a groan, he picked up the heavy bucket of fish. He shuffled towards the other side of the deck where his cleaning board lay. 

Stanford remained ignorant of it all, still striving to find his answer. At some point a plate of fried fish was placed beside him. Some point after that the empty plate was taken away and a lantern placed behind his head as it grew dark.

Before Stanford knew it, the notes he was taking were yanked from his hands.

“Earth to Sixer! I’ve been talking to ya for the last five minutes. Didja even hear anything?”

Stanford reflexifly stole the notes back, an annoyed huff escaping his lips before looking up at his twin. Stanley’s mixed concern and annoyance was clear. Stanford reigned in his frustration at being interrupted and softened his expression.

“Sorry Lee. I was just-”

“Falling down the nerdy rabbit hole?”

“Um, yes.” Stanford grinned sheepishly. Looking about he saw stars. “How late is it?”

His brother raised a humored brow. “Why don’t you tell me?” 

It took a moment for Stanford to register what his brother meant before looking down at the bulky watch on his wrist. It was very late indeed. Stanford sighed and said as much to his brother.

“That’s right. Now you’ve been sitting there all day and I’d be surprised if you don’t have a pounding headache from being hunched over reading like that all day. I think it’s high time for you to eat something and  _ go to bed. _ ” 

Stanford’s neck was sore, and there was a faint throbbing behind his eyes. Normally, he would fight his twin on the point of going to bed, but he was tired. Perhaps Stanley was right, this time.

“Alright,” Stanford stifled a yawn. “Help me carry these in?” he asked as he started to gather the mess about him. 

“You read the books, you pick them up,” Stanley replied.

“What?”

“You know, ‘cause earlier you - oh whatever,” he bent over and picked up a couple of loose pages from the deck. Within moments, all the academic materials were balanced in the brothers’ arms and were carried inside the cabin where they would be safe from potential rain and the salt air. The cluttered desk just inside found itself with a dozen new occupants.

“What were you reading about that had you so occupied?” Stanley asked as he crossed the cabin to the small table by the kitchenette. Two plates of fried fish and assorted canned vegetables awaited the brothers. Stanford slid into the booth across from his brother as he decided how to answer the question.

“How much do you know about the Spanish invasion of the Americas?”

“A bit,” Stanley shrugged. “Y’know, looking for El Dorado and massacring the natives and stuff.” He paused, then his expression became one of excited hope. “Are we looking for El Dorado?! Sure Atlantis was a bust but-”

“No,” Stanford interrupted. “Well, not exactly.”

“Stanford…?”

“El Dorado wasn’t the only discovery the Spanish eagerly sought out. Do you remember learning about Ponce de Le ón?”

“Sounds full of himself.”

“Stanley,” he groaned. “No, he was a Spanish explorer, conquistador and eventual general who traveled with Christopher Columbus on his second voyage in 1493. Discovered and named Florida.  Ponce de Le ón is however most famous for…” Stanford paused his lecture. He contemplated the pros and cons of fully discussing his quarry with Stanley. 

“Famous for what? Having  _ special  _ friends?”

“No! He…” A decision was made. “Stanley, I’m tired. Let’s just eat quietly so I can go to bed.”

Stanley raised a suspicious eyebrow at his brother. “What was Poncy Lion famous for Ford?”

“Tomorrow Stan, please.” Stanford produced an atrocious fake yawn. 

Stanley’s sceptical expression did not drop but he nodded in submission. “Okay, but tomorrow first thing or I’m asking Dipper.”

Stanford’s eyes widened in alarm. The kids were not a complication he had previously thought of. “No!” He bit his lip at the sudden outburst. “No, don’t involve the kids. It’s...a surprise! A surprise I’d rather they didn’t know about yet.”

“You’re a terrible liar Sixer, but” Stanley shrugged. “Alright, I’ll stop asking. One question though, is it something to do with why we’re sailing for Florida?”

“Yes,” Stanford finally smiled. “Yes it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want things to remain a surprise I suggest that you don’t look up Ponce de León. If you already know what I’m talking about, way to go! You know your classic lore!


End file.
